The Adventures of Hit Girl and KickAss
by Cebot133
Summary: Hit Girl returns to help KickAss rebuild Justice Forever into a real super hero team like they had always dreamed. For the most part. ;) Multi Chapter fic! Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Hit Girl and KickAss

Summary

Mindy returns to help Dave rebuild Justice Forever. Set 6 months after KickAss 2

*FlashBack*

"Now now Hit Girl, We always keep our backs where?" Big Daddy murmured over the headset as he watched his protege through the rifle scope. He was proud of her though he could hardly tell her. Never enough time and still so much to do he thought. "I'll tell her when this is all over. There will be time then" The worlds first super hero whispered into the air with conviction.

"To the wall Daddy I know.. Won't happen again" Hit Girl said sheepishly,suddenly unsure of herself despite the carpet being stained red with Rasul and his gangs blood. "Nice Shot by the way"

"Thank you" Big Daddy smiled

*End Flashback*

Dave's face felt as if it had been smashed by the Incredible Hulk and not so much the incredible baseball bat that he hadn't seen coming from the 5th mugger hiding in the shadows. Mindy had neglected to mention him. Though it was a training mission so he couldn't be really mad. This was his choice after all.

Dave began sitting up against his headboard when his eyes glancing over his room quickly picked up on the open window! Mindy and Big Daddy had come through that same window that fateful first night where Dave became aware just how out of his league he really was. To his surprise they had thought he had potential..

"Look where that got Big Daddy" Dave winced to himself.. Looking around he wondered where his best friend had gone. The last thing Dave could remember was being put into bed and having his mask pulled off by Mindy with what had to be an impact induced vision of her looking down concerned.

"Hit Girl" He groaned out loud.

Dave and Mindy, Hit girl and KickAss were inseparable these days. Marcus was finally able to convince the cops to drop their pursuit of Mindy and oddly enough was promoted to Captain shortly after the brawl with The Motherfuckers cunts. She had come back into his life as quickly as she left. Dave had spent the months following her departure not thinking about anything other than finding Mindy and rebuilding Justice Forever. Anything else seemed unimportant. Now that Mindy was back not much had changed in his thinking though "You smile more" Dr Gravity had quietly informed him after one of their JF outings.

"Min" Dave tried to yell but only broke out into a small coughing fit with excruciating pain instead. "Damn" He had apparently broken some ribs too but other than that he decided everything else seems to be fine.

As if on cue Mindy sprung through the window carrying a bag of donuts and 2 iced coffees. "Morning puke breath" Mindy said dryly "If you didn't know we need to work on your blocking skills" She said with a smile sitting the bag on Dave's bed propping herself up next to him.

"How did you get me back here?" Dave said reaching into the bag and pulling out a jelly donut.

"You walked most of the way. You can't remember?" Mindy said with real concern. Head injuries were always Daddys biggest concern.

"Wow" Dave said "Nah all I remember is the shit burger you didn't tell me about and seeing you stomp his ass from the ground.. Thanks by the way"

"Puts me two up" Mindy smiled They had both saved each other countless times by now but Mindy had been putting Dave through the real deal training regime Big Daddy had put her through. She remembers him saving her multiple times but of course she'd never tell Dave that.. along with a couple other things..

"Yeah yeah" KickAss replied with a mouthful of jelly donut. His favorite.

Mindy had felt kinda bad about Dave's injury. Which Mindy never felt bad so this must be a one time thing since Dave had been hit really hard. Which was a pity she had thought because he really was becoming a badass. The only reason he hadn't seen the cunt had been because he took Mindys word at face value not realizing the lesson being taught. Big Daddy had taught it to Mindy and she would in turn teach it to KickAss.

"Expect the unexpected." Hit girl looked into Daves non swollen eye as she said it.

Dave laughed "With you Min, I deserve the concussion if I haven't picked up on that lesson yet" They both smiled as Mindy slurped the rest of her coffee.

They ate in reasonable silence with a few exchanges over whether shadowthug had an invisibility cloak which Mindy despite Dave and his best efforts would not indulge in Dave's fantasies. At least not ones about low level thugs all going in on one military style cloaking device. Big Daddy had researched them and there was no way shadowthug and his dickhead friends could afford one. Dave and Mindy had taken to naming the bad guys if they didn't already have one. They came up with Shadowthug fairly simply. He was a thug who hit Dave from the Shadows. Sometimes the names just happen and other times it's pulling teeth.. Not to be confused with last months battle with The Dentist. "What a tool" Mindy thought. Naming the random thugs we encountered along with the real big bads had made it way easier for Dave to keep up with Daddys work on our comic. Dave had found all of his art work after Mindy had left and for some reason he began to do the same. Dave had told himself it was to keep a record of his works but if he were to be honest it made him feel closer to his missing friend. When she returned he even did a special edition and since then Dave has really taken it to another level. Stan Lee would be impressed.

Mindy stands and extends her hand to Dave. "Come on" She smiled warmly scaring Dave a little. "We gotta get you cleaned up and back into bed"

Dave staring blankly at his friend before slowly the realization of what she had just told him sank in. Mindy was going to help clean him up? Take care of him? He broke out into coughing which almost sounded like laughter. "You take care of me?" his coughing now obvious laughter "That's gotta be the funniest thing you have ever said Hit Girl" Dave now convulsing on the bed unaware of the look on his smaller friends face.

Hit Girl was stunned. Who did he think took care of Daddy when that cuntwad had run him over with the van? or when he was stabbed in his neck and could only eat soft food for a month?! She thought to herself.

"Who do you think held your goofy ass hair while you threw up last night?" Mindy replied coldly. Dave looking around, his laughter subsiding now was aware of the trashcan next to his bed filled with soiled rags and uh well puke. Dave felt foolish but Mindy wasn't really one for the soft touch so how could he know. Aside from that thank you kiss before she split town which she hasn't mentioned so forgive him for being stunned. But isn't that what this girl has always done to him? he thought. Making eye contact for the first time since his fit he could almost see hurt flash across her face before being replaced with what he knew all to well on this girls face. Resolve. He swallowed hard.

Just like that a light bulb would have appeared over Mindy's head. She could be soft. She could be nurturing. And she would show Dave even if it killed his bitch ass! Mindy mused.

"Sorry" Dave replied. "Thanks for uh everything"

Don't thank me yet she thought mischievously unsure of where this sudden surge of confidence has come from. For the next few days you can call me Nurse Mindy!"

Dave almost blacked out.

Dave reached for her hand causing the blankets to begin falling away as Mindy pulled him up revealing his half worn wet suit clinging to Dave's waist and an amazingly chiseled but heavily bruised upper body.

Mindy could feel her cheeks flush but since Dave was heavier now she played it off like a pro by fake straining while pulling him out of bed. "Get undressed and I'll run you a bath" Mindy turned to walk into the bathroom throwing Dave a towel then shutting the door. She quickly rushed to the sink and applied cold water. "Mostly naked Dave will be in here in a minute".. She thought out loud. "No biggie" She blushed again at her unintended pun while gathering the first aid kit.

Dave opened the door and made his way slowly to the edge of the tub. He sat down so he is facing Mindy to give her easier access to his injuries.

"Christ Mindy!" Dave exclaimed at Hit girls rough application of the swab.

"Pussy" she mumbled standing up to leave "All good. Now soak and I will bring your robe" and with that Hit Girl ghosted out of the small bathroom leaving Dave to his b.. BUBBLE bath? Mindy was an odd bird Dave thought to himself as he submerged his aching body letting out a sigh of relief. A thoughtful odd bird.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He's been in there a long time.." Mindy worried out loud. She had already straightened his room from last nights misadventure and replaced all the bloody sheets with fresh ones. And now she was bored. Well more impatient. Dave was hurt and naked in the next room.. She tried to focus on the former which is why Mindy was now turning the door handle slowly she told herself.

"Dave?" She repeated as she opened the door.

Looking towards the tub Mindys eyes were fixed on where Daves head should be only it wasn't there.

"KickAss!" She screamed rushing towards the Bubble covered water and grabbed a hold of Daves Head yanking him towards her

"What the hell Mindy?!" Dave exclaimed!

Mindy now covered in water and feeling pretty foolish tried her best to avoid the pressing issue of formerly mostly naked Dave to now soaking wet naked Dave in her arms!

"I uh" "Um" She stammered then shoved him back under until she was sure he really really needed oxygen and let him up as she went to leave turning just enough to catch another quick look. "You're going to prune in there" She put the robe on his sink and with that she shut the door.

Dave sat for another minute mostly in shock. When he finally emerged he found Mindy sitting on his bed in his now fully cleaned room with a selection of top shelf nerd movies in her lap. He decided it best to just go with it and forget the bathroom incident entirely. Good thing it was a bubble bath he mused.

"Into bed" Mindy told him firmly.

"Yes Maam" He said somewhat mockingly making his way back to the bed.

They settled on Iron Man. Dave had become obsessed with Iron Man recently designing armor non stop. Only problem was all the armor was in developmental stages at best. Hence the bat to the face. "I need to get a decent helmet in the meantime" He said out loud knowing his companion would know what he was babbling about.

" Or you could not get hit?" Mindy replied smartly then said "But that would be the day Clark Kent got Lana Lang so I agree" She said laughing hysterically.. He regretted getting her the Smallville dvd he loved when she cracked herself up like this. "Wait not loved Liked" he thought to himself smiling nervously. Yeah he liked when she laughed so hard she would almost snort.

"I heard that!" Dave yelled

"Heard what?" Mindy replied between spasms and laughs

"Snorter!" Dave laughed and moved to take advantage of Hit Girls only known weakness...

"Dave!" Mindy screamed as Dave's fingers found there way to her side and into her super ticklish tummy.

"I'll kill you!" She announced trying her best to resist but only managed to fall back further onto the bed laughing

Dave knew the only time he could tickle her was when she was already laughing. He learned this the hard way one day during training. Tickling is apparently illegal in Jiu Jitsu. Something was different now though. Training was training. Sure seeing her in a sports bra was usually the highlight of the ass whooping that was either about to or already had occurred but they were partners and the mission is what mattered. If Dave stopped thinking about the mission people he loved got hurt. No he would protect her and everyone else in the city. But looking down at the sight of a giggling happy Mindy made him question for the first time in a long time if he could be happy just like this. In his confusion Dave hadn't realized he had stopped the tickle assault and was now just staring down at Mindy with his hands still very much attached to her hips.

"KickAss" Mindy whispered tired from the tickle assault.

"Yea" Dave said with equal exhaustion

"Get the fuck off me" Mindy kneed him in the groin turning him over so she was mounted but taking precaution of his ribs was straddling him.

Dave let out a quiet gasp and looked up at Mindy from the very different angle he was in now. Mindy noticed a change in his eyes and felt a strange sense of power. Not the kind of power where you had a guys balls in a vice but still power. It just felt nicer. "Ew" Mindy thought.

"Oh KickAss" she smiled devilishly as she eased the rest of her wait onto Dave and off of her knees. Dave let out a small noise as Mindy released all of her weight and stood, removing herself from the bed.

"I almost forgot! I got you a present!" Mindy exclaimed like a kid on Christmas

Mindy rushed to her bag and pulled out a newspaper that had been framed with KickAss on the cover.

It had been 3 months since Mindy returned and 6 months since the Mother Fucker had died. The streets were cleaner than ever and even the papers which had previously stopped reporting on Super Heroes were forced to acknowledge what Kickass and his band of costumed crusaders had actually accomplished.

"My Hero" She said in her best Mary Jane impression and handed him the present. She should have wrapped it she thought. Hit Girl didn't wrap presents but for some reason she had gotten wrapping paper this time. She Just couldn't bring herself to do it. Fuck a ribbon.

"Aw, Mindy this is awesome. Could we put it next to your Dads picture in the safe house?"

Mindy was shocked. She had figured this would be at JF headquarters dead center in their make shift trophy case.

"I just figured" Dave continued "The papers don't really know much about Big Daddy and really it was him who got this ball rolling. I may have been the first public hero but He was the only man brave enough to stand up to these shit breaths.." He trailed off. "Even if he was insane" Hit Girl had certainly rubbed off on him and him on her. Sometimes he'd kill a real dickwad and most times she'd refrain from it in favor of some other torture and zip ties. It was balance at it's best and the criminals knew it.

"Dave, I" Mindy was speechless. Now she felt a little bad about trying to drown him earlier.

"I know Mind" He hugged her. Like Really hugged her. Ever since she had been back they had always stayed so busy and honestly things were going so well on the streets we had no reason for hugs. Sure sometimes we would nod off on the couch after a late night on patrol. Mindy while still technically under Marcus guardianship was on a much longer leash since being back. Technically home schooled now she was free to do what she whatever she wanted.

The long embrace was broken when a growl was heard throughout the room

"Hungry?" Mindy looked up at Dave smiling

"Hungry" Dave replied

Mindy broke the hug and moved to the window. "Back in bed and I will bring us lunch"

Dave laid back into bed and watched Hit Girl leave his window like so many times before. He wondered if she had ever used his door? Dave smiled at the thought. She was one in a million for sure. With that he dozed off to sleep.

Mindy returned to find Dave sleeping. She thought he looked so different when he slept. Like when she first met him. He had always impressed her even if he used to be a pussy.

"Dave" She said quietly shaking him a little. "I brought Chinese"

And with that Dave shot up. His favorite.

After eating the two heroes decided to go for a small walk. Neither could sit still for long and nothing was wrong with Daves legs. Mindy spent the majority of the walk in awe of how few shady things she had seen. They really had been making a difference. Daddy would be proud. Dave however spent most of the walk recalling the dream Mindy had woke him up from.

"I gotta hand it to you KickAss" Mindy said

"Huh" Dave asked

"You and Justice Forever" She replied. "Dr Gravity and Battle Guy have really helped the city. Even Night Whore. " Mindy snickered. "If we can keep recruiting and get our training up to par we will put Marcus out of a job!" She smiled

Dave loved when she smiled. Liked. Liked when she smiled.

Later that night after Iron Man 1-3 and The Avengers our heroes reheated our Chinese and jumped into bed. Mindy let Marcus know through text and they settled into comfortable postions. Only now that they were fed and plenty entertained both were having a hard time getting comfortable. That is without touching each other. Mindy settled into Dave without much resistance. They were partners after all. Whats wrong with some support? Dave thought. He could smell her vanilla scented shampoo and the familiar scent of Hit Girl right under his nose.

They had never been in bed together before. Naps on the couch don't count as far as Mindy was concerned. Though at the time it was a big deal but this is the biggest. The bed.. She was in KickAss's bed. Not looking down on him after scaring the piss out of him in the middle of the night. But in it.. Actually laying next to Da.. A sleeping Dave. She pouted. He was kinda adorable though. When they woke up she would tell him she just dozed off like the couch naps but till then she would pretend he had wanted her to fall asleep there. Hit girl found herself falling asleep at that very thought not noticing the blinking light on Dave's computer indicating the Web cam had been turned on.

"Dave!" "Dave!" "Dave!" Mindy was screaming, she was burning! Suddenly reality comes crashing back to Dave. Mindy was shaking him trying her best to wake him up without hurting him.

"Dave, you are having a nightmare" Mindy whispered "Wake up, It's all ok KickAss"

"Hey" Dave said wearily "Thought I lost you" he whispered

" Me? Never" Mindy replied.

The next few days passed in a blink. Dave rehabbed his injuries with Mindy as best he could while mostly resting. He was impressed with Mindy's abilities with taking care of him. He was full, in limited pain,mostly content and hadn't had this much fun since before his mom had died. He honestly started dreading going back out into the world. He had found safety in a young girls arms. The world was cruel and she wasn't. Well he guessed when she didn't want to be.

"Ok Justice forever meeting tonight at 8:30. It's set" Dave said to Mindy

" Cool, Still just Dr Grav, Night Whore and Battle Guy?" Mindy asked

"Who else?" Dave replied quickly. Not acknowledging the Night Whore comment.

Mindy just smiled. Night whore had been annoying but her heart was in the right place. So long as it wasn't near Dave. That and other parts.

"Right" Mindy said "Well lets get some lunch and get ready"


	3. Chapter 3

Dave and Mindy were making their way from safehouse B to the Justice Forever HQ. The same location as before since any outsider who knew of it were killed along with the Motherfucker. They walked a little closer than normal,occasionally brushing skin as they discussed the key points for tonight's meeting.  
"So recruitment is key" Dave spoke to his younger partner

"Quality over quantity KickAss" Hit Girl smiled. "We have to get these guys to KickAss training level 3 before we can move on to phase 2." She reminded him

For the past 3 months Mindy had been running the Justice Forever crew through training programs she designed off Dave. How a regular person can become a real badass in 4 stages. KickAss V 1 through 3 and the fourth even Dave didn't know the details. He was still on KickAss V3 for all he knew. The group had just graduated KA V1 last week. Since Dave's head injury they were granted 1 week rest which nobody objected unsurprisingly. KickAss version 1 was pain conditioning. KickAss had been nearly killed by a car leaving him with dead nerves and metal plates. The others weren't so lucky. Mindy had put them through hell with the same body hardening techniques her Daddy had used on her.

"Can you believe Marty is first of the class?" Dave joked with Mindy.

"Dude, I thought he was going to die when we were doing the bulletproof vest tests.." Mindy snorted and hoped Dave hadn't noticed.

"You shot him in the leg!" Dave said this loud enough for an old couple to look up from their evening stroll. He had noticed her snort but with her in full Hit Girl attire he knew better than to comment. He loved when she snorted.

"With training bullets.." Mindy snickered.

Mindy was actually really impressed with Marty. She remembers when she got back Marty was planning on going off to school. Mindy knew Dave loved Marty like a brother and to be honest she had always found him easy to be around. She noticed how sad Dave had looked the last mission Marty had come out on. Even through the mask Mindy knew what goofy or non goofy look Dave was displaying. She wasn't sure when that had happened. Marty had really been there for Dave since his fathers death and she knew what she had to do.

*FlashBack*

Marty's window wasn't nearly as easily accessible as Daves. She even almost went through the door but that would have been like Bruce Wayne answering his own. Just does something to the image she mused. Besides she was Hit Girl and after some crafty maneuvering she had found herself dangling from Marty's windowsill. Pulling herself up Mindy almost lost her grip when she saw Marty half dressed in his Battle Guy outfit making menacing faces into the mirror. "This was going to be easier than I thought" she whispered opening the window and stealthily pushed the suitcase then herself into his room. Mindy thought Marty was brave like Dave in a lot of ways but he still had the real connections grounding him to reality unlike Dave and herself. Marty's parents loved him and only wanted what was best for him monetarily so Hit Girl had hoped they would be ok with Marty's decision to skip school for a programmer job with a new start up here in the city. That is as long as he had something to show for it.

"Come here often?" Hit Girl said suggestively

Battle Guy almost shit himself. He jumped higher than Mindy thought him capable and turned to face the ghost that was obviously haunting him.

"Miiinndddy?!" Marty stammered his voice cracking "What the..What are..is Dave alright?" He asked nervously. Hit Girl had never visited and despite getting along great at the comic store he really doubted this was a personal visit. Unless she was drunk and thought this was Daves place. Marty laughed at his own thought.  
"He's fine no worries Marty" Mindy said letting some of her Hit Girl guise fall away. "I'm here to talk to battle guy and I see half of him is here.."

Battle guy suddenly very aware of his state of dress pulled on some sweat pants that were slung over his computer. "Who wears pants at 3 a.m?" though Marty had to admit he did look ridiculous. In fairness he had ripped his pants on his last mission out with Dave and never got around to repairing them.  
"I want you to stay" Hit Girl said assertively

"What? Why?" Marty asked confused. "I think you are great Hit Girl and any guy would"

"For Dave!" She interrupted "numbnuts" She hated boys.

"Oh" Marty said "That would make the sense I was looking for" They both laughed

*End Flashback*

Mindy had found new respect for Marty because turns out they really did need Marty. Not only to keep Mindy from losing all of the goofy dork that was originally Dave but because Battle Guy was actually an amazing programmer and was developing into an effective fighter now that he had some real training and gear on his belt. The smile on Dave's face had been worth every penny. Mindy threatened to pull Marty's Dick through his belly button if he mentioned the million in the suitcase she had left on his bed.

Approaching the familiar entrance to HQ they saw Dr Gravity turn the corner a block in front of them. Mindy hated patrolling the streets in costume. It was like painting a target on your fucking back but Dave and the others had insisted being a visual deterrent was a major part of what Justice Forever had been. They decided they would work in groups of 3 when possible with 2 heroes patrolling the streets and a spotter on the rooftops above connected by ear piece.

Dr Gravity was holding the door open when they rounded the corner "Sup guys?" He said with a grin. He had originally planned to retire but after a chance encounter with a purse snatcher he came to the same conclusion as KickAss and Mindy. Dr Gravity was who he was. He sent KickAss a message a week later.

Things weren't the same as before. The Col was awesome and had great intentions but Big Daddy had been right about secrecy and security Dave had thought. The upgraded security system and bomb doors had made this place safer than Fort Knox. Not to mention Eisenhower was always at the ready since they had gotten rid of his crate,mostly because Eisenhower refused to go back in. Mindy knew what it was like to watch your daddy die and not be able to stop it. She loved that dog and Dave always found it adorable how quickly she smiled when Eisenhower would tackle her to the ground and lick her face. Moments like these make Dave forget they are wearing masks.

After passing the eye scan and entering the main room of HQ they made their way to the Justice Forever round table. Marty was right behind them and now the heroes sat waiting on the last member of the team. Night Bitch.

*Flash Back*

Mindy was exhausted. It had been nearly 3 months on the road. Never in one place for more than 12 hours. Daddy had taught her how to bug out and she was prepared for years of running. Only she didn't have to. Marcus had called and it was all over. She had kept a phone to communicate with Marcus to stay ahead of the cops. He may have wanted Mindy from when she was 5 but he still loved the Mindy his partner, Her real father had created. He picked her up from the airport and the two spent the next week catching up on all the craziness the past few months had held.

Marcus had convinced the police Mindy and Dave were kidnapped by the mother fucker after Dave's father had taken the fall for KickAss. He informed the cops of KickAss rescuing the 2 from the kidnappers after killing them in a car chase. The police questioned Dave but he responded just how Marcus had instructed him to. Dave's dad had been saved by KickAss one late night on his way home from work and the two had struck a friendship. They apparently bought it and instead of punishing Marcus for disrupting an investigation they had promoted him and pardoned KickAss. Something didn't set right with Mindy but she wanted to be home more than ever. It's just home wasn't quite where she thought it had been.

After a week Mindy decided it was time to see Dave. She had thought about him whenever she was feeling lonely. She may be independent but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy company..especially another super hero with a goofy grin and rock hard abs.. Mindy stared off for a minute before closing her mouth and grabbing her hoodie. She approached her partners window after a short jog. She liked calling him her partner. It was nice to know somebody had her back no matter what. Mindy thought back to their first taxi ride.

Hit Girl was about to push open the window when she noticed that either Dave had taken her departure really bad and gotten really fat or there were two people in his bed! Mindy couldn't believe how foolish she had been. Of course Dave had a girl over. It'd been months of no contact and it was only a kiss.. A kiss she thought about all the time. Mindy pouted. Her lips had been a bit chapped and she was nervous. Dave was used to girls like Katie and Mindy was no Katie. "I hate boys.." Mindy whined as she planted her feet to the road and walked home. She couldn't understand why she hadn't broken his window or really even why she had wanted to so badly. At 5 a.m Mindy made her way back to Daves house and threw a brick through the window.  
*End flashBack*

Night Bitch walked through the door and took her usual seat between Dave and Dr Gravity. She smiled genuinely at Hit Girl. Night Bitch knew Hit Girl loved Dave and she had really felt for the girl. Her sister had always liked older men and if she squinted she could almost see her in Mindy. When Hit Girl returned it didn't take long for her to notice a change in Dave. It had been shocking at first and took some time for it to make sense but when she realized Dave hadn't made a move on her since Hit Girls sudden return things began to click.

"Ok" KickAss said calmly "Lets get to it"


	4. Chapter 4

*Flashback*

The Motherfucker was dead. AssKicker made his way towards Dave. "I'm sorry " He stumbled "about your dad" Todd said unable to meet Dave's eyes. "Thanks" Dave said unaware of the turmoil flashing behind his bizarro counterpart's eyes. Did he know? Todd's thoughts danced across his masked face. Dave was unaware of the fateful words that Todd had accidentally let slip to the leader of one of the cities biggest criminal organizations. Shit happens part of Todd thought but he still couldn't shake that he had caused Dave's dads murder out of childish spite. Todd had known not to tell secret identities. He was a comic nerd after all and the last thing a Superhero ever did was reveal it! He was just so mad that his best friends had abandoned him. He would never give away Dave's secret again! Todd affirmed.

After scattering from the rooftop after that last JF cheer Todd had taken the alley before Dave and pulled off his mask. Todd leaned against a dumpster and cried. After what seemed like an eternity Todd pulled his mask on and began to head back home only instead a white van pulled up right at the end of the alley. The door opened and inside Todd saw something that could only be described as something out of a horror movie. Attached to two huge pumps on a built in table was Chris D'Amico. Only he was fucked up. Like No limbs fucked up. Two ski masked men stepped out from the vehicle. There had been a call from a bum looking for a fix that told them KickAss was in this alley. The emergency van had been on stand by wherever the motherfucker was. D'Amico may have been young and on his own but he wasn't stupid. Being filthy rich had seen to that. Todd didn't even fight when the men grabbed him.

*End Flashback*

"NO, no." Todd Mumbled through broken teeth and bruised lips. A powerful green baton slams down onto Todd's head. Not hard enough to cause permanent damage but just hard enough to cause hairline fractures. It had been six months since his capture and six months of daily beatings. The masked thug continued slamming the baton down again and again. After another dose of ass kicking he was stuck with a needle and the worse part of the torture would begin. The visions.

Chris D'Amico was playing call of duty on Playstation 4 with a specially made controller that was worn around his head. "Fuck you kid!" He said barely detectable through the mouthful of joystick. There wasn't much to do nowadays since he was a torso and his uncle had been broken out of prison to reclaim the head of the family. A real clever job to Chris had to admit. Some poor lookalike had been crazied up through some torture program and replaced when the guards were changing shifts.

Chris spent most of his days online in pissing contests with other bratty spoiled rich kids. Only they had use of their limbs which had originally put Chris at a disadvantage. With a specially designed controller he had finally started owning the noobs. When he wasn't playing video games he was spying on Dave through a hacked webcam. He was intrigued by the return of Hit Girl or Mindy Macready as he had learned. His dad had done something to her dad an blah blah blah.. Chris was kinda tired of all the shit. It was an endless cycle. Sure he was going to kill KickAss but he really didn't need to take on another vendetta. He would kill KickAss as soon as he figured out how to get out of this hospital. His uncle had seen to him being committed to a mental health facility for the criminally insane under a different name of course with guards posted 24 hours outside his door. No human contact for months. He hadn't disabled the wireless headset that came with the ps4 though. Probably because he was old as dirt Chris thought. His uncle was an asshole but like all of the D'Amico clan, family comes first.

Officially Chris was dead as a result of a fire. The irony not lost on him. The police were unable to officially link Chris or the D'Amico family but unofficially shit had hit the fan. Uncle Ralph he was pretty sure had planned on killing him until he saw just what state the kid was actually in. He figured it'd be much better torture for his failure to comply that day at the prison to live out the rest of his days as a talking dickless potato. Besides Ralph figured Chris knew the true identity of KickAss and knew once he accepted his new conditions he would lose his delusions of grandeur and fall in line. If not there was always torture he assured his nephew.

That's how he'd been jailed. Torture. Unlike his brother Frank who valued things in this world and enjoyed the finer things in life, Ralph could only enjoy others pain.. and prostitutes. Which luckily go really well together Ralph laughed to himself and pulled off his KickAss mask. "Hey call up Brittany" Ralph yelled to one of his stooges. "The night is young" He said as if only to amuse himself.

The heroes were all making there way out the door leaving Hit Girl and KickAss to themselves.

"Lamest meeting ever" Mindy joked. The meeting hadn't been that bad, just boring. They were actually doing this. A legit superhero team! Daddy would have been proud.

"Only cause you miss disemboweling people.." Dave trailed off. They still had no clue where Todd was but there was no real reason to suspect foul play. Obviously that didn't keep JF from suspecting it. After a few months of detective work there were still no leads.

"I'm bored." Mindy pouted while moving to pet Eisenhower's now exposed belly.

" I have an idea" Dave suggested. "Get dressed and we will unbore you" He smiled

About a half an hour later Mindy emerged from the bathroom

"Jesus Mindy! What took you so long and what are you wearing?"

Mindy had forgotten to bring her clean clothes back to JF HQ so she had borrowed some of night bitches clothes.

"I forgot my clothes" Mindy said embarrassed. She never wore stuff this revealing or form fitting. Unless you count her kevlar costume but that was mostly for bullets and to prevent granting criminal scum a cheap thrill before being kicked in the face. "I look ridiculous" Hit Girl stated looking down at her barely there spaghetti strapped top and night whores tight fitting yoga pants.

"NO,no" Dave's voice cracked "You look different" "Good" He smiled warmly

"Sure Dave" Hit Girls face flushed and having felt the early stages reminded herself she needed to fill the SuperDogs water. As she walked across the room Dave couldn't help but be drawn to his apparently very curvy best friend and the way her hips would sway back an forth as she walked. Mindy bent at the waist to pick up the water bowl and with that Dave knew he was doomed. What he had seen could never be unseen and things would never be the same.

"Mindy would you hurry up?!" Dave said flustered and walked out the door not waiting for her smart mouth reply.

"Sheesh" Mindy replied. What crawled up his ass she thought and bent down to replace the now full water bowl. "Oh" she smiled half from enlightenment and half from something that paraded itself like embarrassment. Only she wasn't really embarrassed.

As they walked together Dave was unusually quiet. Mindy thought she might have broke him. She felt good and unfortunately this meant Night Bitch wasn't all bad. At least she shouldn't of talked shit on her clothing choices. She just didn't know..

The ice cream parlor was in sight now and collectively the heroes stomach rumblings were probably registering on a Richter scale.

"Shit" Dave said suddenly.

"What" Mindy instantly on guard taking a position in front of Dave.

"I forgot my money" Dave laughed looking at the ground. "I need my new suit to have pockets"

"That's it Dave?!" She released her tension "I only have five bucks on me" She said disappointed.

Mindy let out a laugh and pulled out the five dollar bill from her bra. "Me too" she displayed the sweaty five proudly. "I need pockets"

The pair decided on a banana split with extra hot fudge and two spoons. Mindy wouldn't dare try an label the moment but if she did she would definitely call it a date! Sure a one sided date but still her first almost real date! Aside from the date ditch. But then Dave had been there too. Dave was always there. She smiled and stole the ice cream from Dave's spoon.

"Thief!" Dave yelled and tried his best to reclaim his lost tasty treasure.

Mindy giggled and tried to assist in her spoons getaway only to be knocked away last second by Dave's spoon sending the now somewhat melted ice cream all over Mindy's face and neck.

"Sorry" Dave gasped and reached for a napkin.

Mindy giggled at the look on Dave's face. The poor boy was trying his best to be a gentleman. She liked that it wasn't only because he knew she could kill him with his finger either. Mindy stopped his napkin and with her thumb cleaned the ice cream from her cheek and inserted her improvised spoon into her mouth seductively.

"Yummy" She whispered staring Dave directly into his eyes.

"I bet" Dave gulped moving the napkin to her neck only to be stopped again. Mindy reached towards her neck with the same thumb and scooped off the remaining ice cream. Only this time she moved her arm so it extended over the table towards Dave's now parted lips. She moved her thumb to the outside of his lips. This was scarier than when she kissed him but so much fun she thought to herself as she forced her thumb to take the plunge.

"Waste not want not" Mindy said with a sly grin and with surge of courage grabbed the cherry and popped the entire thing into her mouth. Stem and all. Dave watched with a look that mixed horror and amusement unsure of what he was witnessing. Mindy stood and removed herself from the table. "I should probably get cleaned up" Mindy smiled and removed the stem from her mouth and placed it into Dave's hand. Mindy loved boys she thought amused with herself. Turning towards the rest room she forced her hips to sway a little more than usual as she walked. She didn't hear the thud from Dave's head falling limply to the table.

"Oh boy" He said to nobody as he placed the stem onto the table, which had been by some form of tongue magic completely tied into a knot.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus was enjoying a rare night off. Between his promotion and his new night hours he was always so busy. He couldn't complain though. The last few years had been the most interesting and hardest of his life but these last few months Marcus had finally began to see the payoff. Mindy had texted him earlier informing him about the Justice Forever meeting and that she would be home late. It had been a few days without seeing each other and Marcus was really looking forward to some quality time. So much that he had even taken a sick day and called Dave to see if he'd like to meet them for bowling the next evening. He had grown fond of the kid since the events after the funeral. Dave had stopped by to check with Marcus about Mindy often. Marcus had actually trusted Dave enough to keep him posted on whatever he could except location which even he didn't know and over the months had actually begun to look forward to the meetings. The kid obviously cared a great deal and the two really had been through hell together. Looking around the empty house Marcus felt something he hadn't expected. Boredom. Maybe he would find something to get into with work after all.

*FlashBack*

Dave parked his bike in the driveway next to the the truck and approached the door. He'd been up most of the night with Night Bitch after a brick had shattered his window. He couldn't figure out a motive,mostly because the bad guys are supposed to leave a note but he figured Marcus could try an get some fingerprints and it had been over two weeks since their last chat anyway.

"Dave" Marcus said from the opening garage doors. "Didn't know you'd be coming by.."

"Hey!, Sorry for any inconvenience. I was just in the neighborhood and saw your truck" Dave replied nervously. He enjoyed Marcus company more than he'd admit and hoped he wasn't wearing out his welcome.

"No, no inconvenience at all Dave." Marcus smiled "We need to talk anyway but first I have a surprise." he said and turned so that Dave could see his partner in crime fighting standing just behind him. Dave dropped the brick and the look on his face told Marcus everything he needed to know. "Lets get inside and I"ll fill you in. You're going to be put through the ringer again but due to the new revelations as long as you do as I say we will get to see a lot more of this young lady" Marcus said with a warm grin and ushered the two seemingly frozen heroes into the house.

*End Flashback*

Mindy stared into the mirror in horror. "What had she done?" she thought to herself desperately searching for the now absent sense of confidence that she had possessed so firmly only moments earlier. Dave was experienced. Really experienced and she was the opposite. Sure she'd have passed college anatomy when she was eleven but knowing how to remove a boys dick from his body was a lot less complicated than doing to it what she had done to the cherry. Mindy was scared and it wasn't the fun kind. It was more the kind where you just know you won't cut it and any second the killing blow would be delivered. Hit girl splashed a gallon or so of cold water on her face and fixed her hair. She could do this. She was Hit Girl. Mindy reminded her reflection.

Dave's head sat firmly planted on the table. What had just happened? He searched his failing brain for answers he didn't have. That was the sexist thing a girl had ever done to him. Dave had always been the chaser and never the prized possession. Which had worked for Dave in the past since he was the Hero after all. With Mindy it was different. Mindy had seen Dave at his lowest and still saw potential. She trained him and she had kissed him. She had told him how he was brave. Taken care of him. She was the one who after a long nights patrol would snuggle against his ribs and watch old kung fu movies. She brought him donuts. Dave had never been courted before and couldn't believe he hadn't even noticed before an ice cream facial but much like the yoga pants Mindy was wearing, The truth had been seen and it could never be unseen.

Dave realizing he had been in his own head for awhile decided to pick his head up. He noticed it had been twenty minutes and the parlor was closing in five so he made his way towards the bathrooms. After a few knocks and no response Dave pulled out his lock pick set that Mindy had insisted she trained him with and that he carried on him at all times. After a minute struggle he heard the click he was looking for and slowly pushed the door open. Inside all he found was an open window.

Mindy made her way towards the only place she could think of. She couldn't go to Dave's obviously even if that's the only place she wanted to be. What the hell was she thinking? They were great partners and she went and screwed it up. How could KickAss ever take her serious again. 'He must think I'm a real dipshit' she thought as she pushed open the window. The new apartment was way cooler than Battle Guys old bedroom and had a window with much easier street access so it got Mindy's approval when Marty had sent her the ad on craigslist. They had really grown in their friendship since her first visit and Mindy could talk to Marty about anything like she could with Dave only she could talk about Dave to Marty so it made it an even better arrangement. These days as much as she loved talking to Dave she could only seem to think about pretty much the opposite of talking when she was around him.

"Marty?" Mindy said careful not to scare the shit out of her friend.

"Ahhhhh" Marty screamed "Mindy! What did I tell you about the buzzer?" He asked obviously shaken from the midnight intrusion.

"You know I don't listen when you talk" Mindy teased.

Battle Guy shrugged and sat up clapping his hands. Suddenly "Lets get it on" and a disco ball lowered from the ceiling sending red hearts spinning all around the walls. Marty quickly clapped again and the lights turned on ending the show.

"Uh, What the fuck was that?" Mindy laughed staring at her lame ass friend in disbelief

"What? Sometimes it's nice to set the mood.. wait why the fuck are you here?" Battle guy said obviously trying to change the subject.

"I think I messed up" she said looking at Marty with saddened eyes. Mindy told Battle Guy about her ridiculous actions after the meeting and was speechless when Marty simply clapped.

"Marty!" Mindy let out a little snort and clapped "Stop it, this isn't a joke!"

"No it's a blessing" Marty replied

"What do you mean?" Mindy looked into her friends eyes.

"It's about damn time is all I'm saying. Can't believe you went out the window though" He chuckled,though that wasn't entirely true. The two had gotten to know each other a lot better in the past few months and Marty knew Mindy wasn't as tough as she looked. Sure she would probably make him eat his own face if he ever said anything like that out loud but he had a strong feeling that Mindy was exactly how she appeared to be if you knew what you were looking for. A strong but still very young women without parents to guide her through the troubled roads of adulthood.

"Aren't I the lamest?" Mindy asked knowing the answer.

"No way..not in the slightest." Marty reassured her "You just need to go see Dave. Scare the shit outta him like you tend to do then Tell him how you feel.." "and don't take no for an answer" He smiled. Marty knew Dave would try an pussy out but he also knew his friend loved this girl and this girl could be really pushy which in turn would make Dave pussy out of pussying out. It really was a perfect match and it was to bad the actual Kick-ass comic had taken a totally different direction than real life. Would make a hell of a story Marty thought. "Love is always scary Mindy" "But it's always worth it" Mindy laughed a little and gave her ally a hug.

" Hallmark?" Mindy teased

"Col Stars" Marty replied.

Dave was staring at his door with his head dangling off the end of the bed.

"Whats with her and windows" he said to himself unaware of the creaking outside his door. He closed his eyes and pictured his best friend. He knew why she had left. At first he was concerned but when he saw no sign of a struggle outside the window his concern shifted towards his own nerves. Was he going to ruin their partnership for selfish reasons? Had he already? He didn't want to lose what they had built. Maybe he could just pretend it never happened? They had a few incidents in the training room that both had seemingly ignored but this was bigger than than an accidental feel. Way bigger. Dave laughed suddenly very aware of a presence standing above him. "I was wondering when you'd show up" Dave said opening his eyes and saw the familiar site, only it wasn't the one he had pictured.

Night Bitch was standing above Dave in her barely there underwear.

Mindy was glad she had a friend like Marty. She knew Marty wasn't gay but she could pretend. Besides he thought it was hilarious when Dave had to do it... she laughed and pulled herself up to Dave's window only to see Night Bitch face to face er well face to crotch with Dave wearing basically nothing.. She jumped down and ran home. How stupid had she been.

Mindy snuck in her window to avoid Marcus and cried like she had never cried before. She never really cried about Daddy because he wouldn't have wanted her to. They were heroes and sometimes even the best ones died. No this was different.

At 5 a.m she made her way back,brick in hand. Standing ten feet away from Dave's window she heaved the heavy object shattering the glass the same as before. Feeling a little better she turned and began making her getaway but was stunned to feel a strong arm grab hold of her right bicep. "Wrong night Shit breath" Mindy said turning to her attacker bringing a overhand left with it. To her surprise it was blocked and it was then she noticed the black clad super hero still very much attached to her arm. "Daddy" she almost let out. The man was huge. Not overly tall Mindy noticed but built like Daddy was. He wore all black plate armor and a full ski mask underneath his batman like headpiece. He's missing the ears she thought as the man began to speak.

"Good evening" The masked man said dryly "I believe you broke that window over there." and he began pulling Mindy towards the house. Not wanting to reveal her abilities to the man Mindy allowed herself to be dragged towards Dave's. When the man knocked on the door Mindy began having second thoughts but knew this was the only way to really get a feel for the wannabe batman.

"Holy real life batman" Dave said when he opened the door. Stunned to see his friend apprehended by another Super Hero. Let alone one that looked like Big Daddy V 2.0!

"That's what I thought" Mindy added sheepishly.

"Good evening, Sorry for the inconvenience but I have reason to believe this young lady is responsible for your broken window" The Hero replied with a Captain Kirk bravado pointing up with his free hand.

"Oh" Dave said shocked "Take her to jail" He said with a grind towards Mindy. This was priceless. Besides she had broken his window for some reason and.. Dave's brain shouted at him and suddenly it all made sense. She had broken two of his windows.. When she had returned he had completely forgotten about the first brick in all the excitement.

"Very well" The Hero said and turned to ziptie Mindy,removing a set from a pouch on his yellow belt.

"No,don't! I know her." Dave laughed stopping the Hero in his tracks.

"You do?" He replied without a change of expression

"Yeah she is my best friend. This was all a misunderstanding.." Dave told the stranger while looking directly at his ashamed friend smiling reassuringly.

"Very well" He nudged Mindy towards Dave "I suggest making up. Life is short kids." The Hero said with a touch of tenderness to his words. Dave and Mindy looked into each others eyes allowing the strangers advice to sink in. When they turned back their armor clad friend was gone leaving the two stunned in Dave's doorway.

"Fuck" They said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the fuck was that?" Mindy said looking out into the slightly brightening skyline.

Dave just laughed and continued to stare out as well.

"Dave..." Mindy stopped. What could she say? She felt her face flushing and her stomach was attempting to execute her butterflies making this moment almost unbearable. She took off into a sprint not even looking to see Dave hot on her heels.

"Oh no you don't!" Dave shouted after his fleeing partner. She was taking a path she knew was harder for Dave to keep up. Between the park benches and trees she figured it was a matter of time before she pulled away. As she sped through the maze she turned just enough to see she had lost him. Mindy slowed her pace slightly disappointed in how easy that had been when she was tackled to the ground from the side, knocking the air slightly out of her.

"Angle pursuit" he whispered to her. Their lips almost touching. He felt her breathing change and before she could respond or hurt him he crushed her lips with his. Once the two were slightly worn out they slowed the pace of the heavy kiss to mutually exploring every section of each others lips. When they were somewhat satisfied that their mouths had been fully acquainted they separated enough for them to breath each others air,still face to face.

"What the fuck was that? Mindy let slip with a grin that stretched ear to ear.

"Expect the unexpected" Dave said looking into his best friends eyes as he went in for another deep kiss.

Mindy and Dave walked back towards Dave's. Their fingers laced and walking hand in hand.

"What about Night Bitch?" Mindy asked trying to sound uninterested only to realize it was pretty much impossible after being caught red handed smashing Dave's window out of jealousy.

" What about her?" Dave laughed. "We are just friends Mindy. Sure we are _good friends_ but things changed when you came back.." He trailed off

"But tonight?" "I saw her in your room.." She could barely get the words out. This was much harder than the first time she had caught them together. They had been on a date earlier that night and sure she had ditched Dave but that wasn't grounds for cheating.. Cheating? Mindy thought to herself curiously.

"I was sleeping and I thought she was you Mindy! I swear.. I forgot she knew where the spare key was and she is big on surprises.. I would never hurt you in a million years" Dave promised convincingly.

Mindy's heart fluttered a bit. She laughed at how girly she was becoming. She needed to clean her guns soon to balance it all out. Daddy would have had a hard time dealing with this. Even if he had teased her about the crush he thought she had on AssKick.

"Dave, I, Uhm, Sorry about your window.." She smiled at him with playful puppy dog eyes.

"It's ok Mindy. Im sure we can find some way for you to repay me.."Dave laughed and slapped her butt

Mindy turned before Dave could even pull his hand away and flipped him onto his back with a beautiful Judo throw. Dave let out a gasp and was staring up in disbelief at his attacker. It was then Mindy realized then she had a long way to go with this whole girlfriend thing.

"Dave, Im sorry!" She cried out while helping her best friend.. no boyfriend up.

"Totally worth it.." He laughed and kissed her on her forehead. "Note to self. Don't slap Hit Girls ass!" he joked out loud

Wait a minute Mindy thought to herself.. That didn't sound right at all.

"Dave..." Mindy said with a question in need of answering "Are you, Are we.. " She hesitated "Am I your girlfriend now?" She sounded stupid. Katie would have never asked something so dumb Mindy thought nervously awaiting Dave's response.

"I mean.. We are partners Mindy. " She looked down at her shoes knowing where this was going. "I can't think of a better girl to share my time with.." Dave said lifting her chin with his hand and kissed her lips gently. "If you'll put up with me" He finished

Mindy had some tears in her eyes. This was everything she had dreamed of since.. Since when? Mindy wondered. When he helped you with D'Amico? When he told you how beautiful and smart you were after the date ditch or when he his glasses had fogged up during that first post training hot chocolate they had shared? Maybe even the first time she had seen his viral video. Mindy smiled and kissed her Dave gently biting his lower lip.

"Then" She said firmly "Slap my ass again" she stepped ahead of Dave doing her best to present her butt to her _boyfriend_ KickAss "And I'll race you home!" Mindy exclaimed! Giggling at the slap of her right cheek and sprinted the rest of the way to Dave's laughing the entire way. Dave, before tonight didn't think it was possible to sprint and snort at the same time but he knew better when he reached his steps.

He swooped her up in his arms and carried her into the house, up the stairs , and gently laid her onto his bed.

"I have to be home in 4 hours at the most!" Mindy informed Dave between kisses.

"Set your alarm on your phone" KickAss instructed her as he rolled over and pulled her into his arms. He nuzzled his head into her hair and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Lets get some rest and you can help me with the window tomorrow." he snickered. Mindy only pressed herself further back into her partner,enjoying the closeness and warmth that she had only been granted access in brief moments until now. Mindy was going to take full advantage. She smiled to herself and allowed the days events to melt away as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Totally content.


	7. Chapter 7

Dave woke up to the sound of some boy band blasting on Mindy's phone. "Thought you were changing that!" Dave laughed as he watched his girlfriend fumble with her phone trying her best to silence it in her sleep induced delirium.

"I was, I must have uh forgot.." she laughed finally shutting off the Union J song blasting from her cell.

Dave laughed and closed his eyes. Doing his best not to pick on Mindy's girly side. He got to see way more of it these past 6 months than he had ever thought had existed. Now he couldn't imagine a world without Mindy bouncing through his house in nothing but underwear singing Union J with a chocolate milkshake mustache or how she whispers his name and it would send shivers down his spine every time. This was the happiest either of the Super Heroes had ever been and it showed in there work. Justice forever was heavy into KickAss program 2 and the streets were clean as ever. Mostly due to JF but the Heroes couldn't take all the credit. There had been sightings of the mysterious hero who had inadvertently allowed for Mindy and Dave to finally come together but never enough of a lead for them to ever track him down. Mindy wanted to thank the Hero and invite him to join JF but so far he was pretty elusive. He didn't even have a name.

"What do you think we should do tonight?" Mindy asked Dave. They weren't patrolling on the next few Fridays to see if the crime rates start creeping back up. It was all part of some algorithm Marty had made and Mindy was happy enough to spend the time with Dave rather than KickAss. What had the world come to? She laughed to herself.

"I was thinking.." Dave reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two tickets to Spiderman on Broadway, showing them to his beaming girlfriend.

"What? No way Dave! " She punched him in the arm "They've been sold out for months.. How'd you?"

"Friend of KickAss" Dave interrupted with a smile and kissed her on her forehead. "Now go get ready!" He mocked shoved her towards the stairs.

She kept most of her stuff at his place now despite keeping up appearances with Marcus. Dave had been hella nervous before their big "Talk" but was surprised with how cool he had been with the whole thing. They had even agreed to a family meal once a week. Dave enjoyed the time spent with Marcus and picked his brain on anything and everything Detective related. Dave was getting good at picking up unsolved cases from the police files Marty had hacked and solving them using JF resources. Marcus could really be a great help Dave had thought. It was just to bad he would never be a hero. He was a badge and still believed in the power of law despite all the people he cared for being vigilantes. Dave could respect that.

What seemed like ages passed and finally Mindy appeared at the top of the stairs. Wearing a short black and purple dress and heels to match. Dave couldn't help but drool a little.

"Wow, Mind.. you look.. Amazing" Dave choked out. He loved how this girl could still blow him away with the slightest change in her daily routines. She was still a mystery despite knowing her better than anyone breathing.

"Thanks.. Not so bad yourself stud" She blushed. Dave looked to good in a suit she thought. So many muscles..

Dave extended his arm and Mindy placed hers around his. The couple made there way into Dave's car and headed out for the evening.

Marty shifted uneasily in his chair. According to all his research the crime rate had dropped by 60 percent since the assault on Frank's organization had occurred and after the heroes had dealt with the cunts the street crime and petty crimes were even lower. However two kinds of crimes were steadily on the rise despite Jf's best efforts.

Prostitution and the disappearance of those prostitutes. JF knew that stopping prostitution was impossible but they had set up ground rules. No underage girls and only willing acts. If they caught wind of either being broken they cracked down hard on all the ring leaders and usually the survivors would resolve the issues. It's gotta be a serial killer Marty decided to text Dave. All their precautions had still resulted in the police finding bodies every week for the last eight months and it was honestly the only mission written on the Jf board that the group was clueless on aside from the disappearance of their best friend Todd.

"That.. was awesome. " Mindy beamed at her boyfriend. "We need to get back to work on the web shooters" She giggled remembering Dave and Marty's attempt at making real life spiderman web and web shooter. What a mess that had been.

"I don't even think Marty has gotten all of the web off the walls since our last attempt."Dave laughed and put an arm around Mindy. "But what my baby wants.. My baby ge.." Dave was interrupted by a gun shot and the sound of screams coming from just outside the theatre. The two heroes looked at the door and then each other before giving a quick kiss and running towards the bathroom. Moments later KickAss emerged from the men's room and waited for another minute outside the women's restroom. Hit Girl appeared through the doorway and just laughed at KickAss knowing what he was going to say.

"Come on Hit Girl!" He laughed and the two heroes ran towards the chaos.

Outside they saw a few thugs in ski masks getting back into a town car. They sped off before the heroes could get close.

KickAss went into triage mode right away assessing the damage of the victims and working to stop bleeding until the ambulance got there. Hit Girl was a little slower but followed suit. She hated when they got away.

"Why?" a severely injured man asked looking into KickAss's eyes before taking his last breath. By the time the rescue services made it the official count was two dead and eleven injured. KickAss and Hitgirl slipped away before the first siren arrived. KickAss may have been pardoned but the heroes knew it was best not to press their luck.

When the two were on a far enough away rooftop they both stopped and sat down dangling their legs over the edge.

"Never a dull night." Dave said removing his mask.

"It's a good thing you bought me that extra roomy purse" Mindy giggled a little. Dave took the loss of life harder than anyone she had ever known. Like everyone was his responsibility. She used to think it was cause he was a pussy but she had secretly admired him for it. Until they had started dating she never felt the same crushing weight Dave had with every victim they couldn't help but now things had started to change.

"There wasn't anything we could do KickAss." HitGirl told him as she put an arm around his waist resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know." he said unconvinced.

It wasn't super late and Mindy knew a visit with Marcus would give Dave the details he needed about tonight's shooting so she suggested they stopped by for a visit.

After a brief detour to Safehouse C for a change of clothes, the heroes were now sitting in Mindy's living room wondering where Marcus could be. Mindy had tried him on his cell multiple times but it would just go straight to voicemail.

"He was supposed to be off work " Mindy said trying not to let the worry show.

"Maybe he had a date?" Dave suggested and they both smiled a little. "Don't worry about it Mindy. I'm sure he is ok."

"Who's ok?" Marcus asked from the kitchen.

Mindy jumped up from the couch and ran to him giving him a warm hug. Marcus smiled but was obviously unsure of the affection Mindy was displaying. "Everything ok sweetheart?" He asked her while questioning Dave with his eyes.

"Yeah" she whispered "Sorry I just couldn't get a hold of you and there was a shooting tonight so I'm just a little jumpy." Mindy looked up for the first time with a smile and noticed a small black smudge under Marcus's eye.

"What's this?" She asked reaching up and removing it with her thumb.

"Oh" "Um paint from the night class I'm taking over at the community college." He said shyly

"You paint?" Dave said trying not to laugh. He wasn't laughing at the idea of painting but seeing the stiff, overprotective father figure and super cop sitting down in front of an easel.

"You know, With the promotion an all I've got a lot of free time on my hands and it seemed like fun.." Marcus observed Dave closely.. "Ok well the woman who teaches the class is beautiful" he let out after seeing Dave's eyes dart to Mindy.

"Told ya!" He exclaimed laughing.

"Boys." Mindy said smiling into Marcus chest.

Three ski masked men walked to the door of the torture chamber that Ralph had set up in a warehouse. Ralph had Todd released from his torture chamber 6 months ago and everyday since had been ordered to fight for Ralph's entertainment. At first the fights were all one sided but iron sharpens iron and Todd had become quite a warrior through this regime. Only the drug cocktail Ralph gave him everyday had scrambled what was left of Todd's mind. Now he programmed to listen only to Ralph.

"We did as you asked sir" The biggest thug informed Ralph.

"Excellent, I've had enough of this super hero shit" Ralph replied coldly. "The cops won't even go after them anymore. But I got that all figured out." He told the big thug and opened the door revealing Todd in a combination KickAss/Asskicker costume equipped with full Kevlar. "Gent's, Say hello to Bizarro KickAss!"


	8. Chapter 8

KickAss was tied to a chair. "Get the lighter." He managed to hear through the gunfire and soon he smelled burning flesh. He hoped it was him until he knew it wasn't. The whole thing was his fault. Hit Girl being shot,the beating and the screams were all his fault. Hopefully a stray bullet will end him soon. How stupid had he been to think he was a super hero? Now the only real one was tied to the chair next to him burning alive while instructing this little girl to do something he'd never have the balls to. If he even had balls anymore. It was hard to feel anything after the beating they had just received. All his fault. Nobody else to blame. "Nooo! Please don't." Dave choked out as the flames grew. He hoped he'd catch soon.

"Dave." Mindy said shaking her boyfriend awake. His nightmares were getting more frequent. She remembered how their first night had been. It had gotten better since then but with the rise in unsolved murders she could see the correlation.

"Hey you" Dave said reaching a hand to Mindy's cheek. "again?" He asked

That's what worried Mindy the most..He never seemed to remember having them.

"Yeah.. nothing?" She asked hoping he could remember

"Nothing" Dave said and pulled the blanket to his chin and snuggled into Mindy's chest.

"It's ok. Go back to sleep KickAss. We have a big day tomorrow." Mindy whispered while gently stroking Dave's hair. She loved his hair.

"Ok,love you" Dave smiled into his girlfriend and fell quickly back to sleep.

After a few minutes a stunned Mindy managed to get words to leave her lips. "What the fuck was that?" She whispered to her now unconscious boyfriend.

"Dave" she tried again. They hadn't said that yet and she wasn't sure why. After some time had past she had stopped worrying about it entirely. It's not like she was avoiding it,She thought.

"I" She paused a moment. Not to be sure because she had never been more sure of anything in her life but because she knew those words at least to her carried real weight. "I love you Dave" She said before placing a soft kiss on his forehead and then allowed herself to close her eyes and replay Dave's words over in her mind.

A few hours later Dave woke up to the smell of something burning and smoke detectors blasting. He felt for Mindy and when he noticed she wasn't there Dave flew down his stairs faster than the flash racing superman around the world.

"Mindy!?" Dave yelped as he cleared the last set of stairs. "HitGirl?!" he couldn't see her through the smoke.

"I'm in here!" She yelled over the screeching siren. When Dave could make out his partner he couldn't help but explode into laughter. Mindy was battling the smoke detector with a hand towel standing on a kitchen chair swinging it with all of her strength until she finally just ripped it from the wall.

"What the hell Mindy? You scared me to death" Dave declared to his adorable girlfriend. As much as she was secretly girly she still hadn't gotten the cooking thing down. However her wearing only an apron and thong was worth the heart attack. Dave laughed.

"I'm sorry" She said sheepishly as the toast popped up from the toaster. "Toast?" Mindy laughed holding up the blackened bread before launching the smoldering bread at the sink. "HOT!" Mindy informed her stunned boyfriend.

"Oh baby. What did we decide about breakfast?" Dave joked

"That'd we'd go out until I didn't burn everything up anymore?" Mindy smiled up through the smoke at her adoring boyfriend. "I just, I wanted to do something special. You've been so understanding and just the most amazing boyfriend and been kicking so much ass.. I know I haven't been giving you everything you need.." She trailed off unable to meet Dave's eyes

"What?" He said shocked. "What are you talking about?" Dave asked.

"I mean, you know what I mean.." Mindy's eyes stayed on the ground.

"Mindy, We talked about this.. When you are ready. I am more than happy with everything we have done. Everything. You hear me? " Dave did his best to reassure his girl.

"But your nightmares. They are getting worse and they should be getting better.. and I'm no help."

"Whoa, Hey now. You are the biggest help. I was practically an insomniac before that first night." He informed her.

"You promise?" She said looking up for the first time.

"Promise." Dave replied and leaned down to plant a kiss on her nose.

"So, We can go get breakfast?" Mindy smiled into Dave's eyes.

"Or die of smoke inhalation" He poked Mindy in her ribs and moved to open the window.

"Shut it" Mindy laughed and ran upstairs to get dressed.

Dave was in awe watching her walk her way up the stairs.

Chris D'Amico woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Well if he actually had a bed. He sleeps in his chair now. He can adjust the angle and everything. His uncle had moved him into a wing of his mansion. Still no contact with anyone other than the armed guards and his online gamer friends. Which had increased tremendously considering he pretty much played all day, every day. He was written about in articles and his mysterious reasons for remaining anonymous after winning some of the most major tournaments had only increased his fan base. Of course if they knew who he was they would for one thing arrest the shit outta him and for another his uncle would find out he could communicate with the outside. No, he would bide his time and act to his plan. For Once.

"Can I get someone to scratch my fucking phantom balls!" He yelled towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

*Flash back*

"You owe that girl a childhood!" Marcus yelled at his former partner.

"You know who owes her a childhood?! Frank D'Amico!" Big Daddy fired back.

* End Flash back*

After an amazing morning together Dave and Mindy were on the way to Marcus's house for their planned family day. It was going to be a big day and evening. All three had the day off and first on the list of things to do was bowling followed by ice cream and a night at the movies. All Mindy's ideas. Dave laughed.

"I'm not taking it easy on either of you" Mindy joked to her boyfriend from the shotgun seat.

"Have you ever?" Dave laughed and put the car into park. Marcus must be out he thought since his truck wasn't in the driveway.

"Have you seen how much fanmail Night Bitch has been getting lately?" Dave teased Mindy while trying to kill time on the computer. Before he could log into the registry to further torture his girlfriend an email notification popped up in the bottom right of the screen.

"If I wore a bra as my costume I bet I would get double." Mindy said with a touch of jealousy. She wasn't nearly as developed as their teammate. "Ok, if I wore a thong." She smiled at her boyfriend. She hadn't been this content with where her life was headed since before her Daddy had died. Everything was pretty much perfect she thought to herself as she laid back into the couch.

Dave laughed and mostly accidentally clicked the link while moving the mouse. The computer responded by bringing up a strange looking email platform. There were only four emails in the inbox and 0 sent mail. What froze Dave in his tracks was the name of the sender.

Before he could go any further Marcus opened the front door wearing a plaid bowling league shirt. Dave didn't know what freaked him out more. The weird emails he had just seen and exited off of or the fact that Marcus had two matching shirts displayed in both hands while also wearing a giant grin. "Don't think I'm taking it easy on either of you." He laughed.

Marty was spinning in his chair at the Justice Forever round table whistling the theme song to Spiderman. He was waiting for Night Bitch to finish up on the computer before they would go on a quick patrol. Thursdays are always slow. Marty figured all the bad guys were busy preparing for the weekend but that didn't mean he couldn't dig something up. He had really grown into his role as Battle Guy through all the training and enjoyed the fights more than he'd like to admit.

"Hurrrrry up." Marty said to his partner for the night. Since Dave and Mindy had hooked up he had to be honest with himself.. Night Bitch was hott. Social media seemed to think so as well since Miranda had basically as much fanmail as KickAss.

"Done." Night Bitch said spinning around to meet her impatient friend. "Sheesh, Keep your pants on." Night Bitch teased with a sly grin. She had to say, Battle Guy had really come around and he always made her laugh.

"No promises." Marty laughed. "Shall we?" he asked pointing towards the door.

"We shall." Night Bitch smiled and the two left to ensure people got what they deserved.

An hour later the two very flirty heroes were almost at their first destination. "You sure this is where Dr Gravity said he'd meet us?" Marty asked Night Bitch as they turned down an alley.

"Just like last week. " Night Bitch reminded her friend.

"Hey guys!" Dr Gravity greeted the duo as he emerged from behind a dumpster holding the extra long suit case Marty had designed to hide the collapsible sniper rifle.

Suddenly a scream in the distance interrupted the groups greetings and they quickly ran off in the direction of the closest thing these heroes had to a bat signal. Loud screams.

As they rounded the corner they saw two masked men in suits pointing guns at a store full of patrons of a tiny comic book store. "Ok, Night Bitch on the roof. " Dr Gravity said while giving Night Bitch the extra long suit case he was carrying. She moved quickly up the fire escape and got into position.

Battle Guy and Dr Gravity moved stealthily behind the parked cars until they were within sprinting distance of the door. "In position" Battle Guy radioed to their support. "Me too." Night Bitch replied and waited her next order.

"Ok, So Night Bitch take one out as we throw the flash bang. I'll come in first with my shield up and you follow behind Dr G." Marty theorized. "Sounds good." his team replied in unison.

"One,two...Three" Marty yelled as he ran from behind the car throwing the grenade through the store window covering the sound of the muffled gun shot entirely. A masked man dropped to the floor as Battle Guy blasted through the door with Dr Gravity directly behind.

Marty felt bullets impact his shield before making contact with the assailant. Dr Gravity stepped around the collision bringing his spiked bat down onto the masked mans skull before he could cause any damage. "ah ha!" Dr Gravity yelled while helping Battle Guy up in one quick yank of his arm. "Justice Forever!" he screamed again. He loved being a hero and couldn't believe with Hit girls training just what he had become! They had really been on a roll this past year. "Great Job guys" Marty said with a giant grin.

"KickAss?" Night Bitch whispered over the headset. It was his and Mindy's night off. Maybe he finally got tired of the kid. She laughed. "No way" she pouted before refocusing her scope.

Dr Gravity turned to the door and saw Dave in a slightly different KickAss outfit than he usually wore but still had the same baton handles sticking out from behind his back.

"Hey man! You missed out!" Battle Guy yelled from the other side of the room. He was busy untying hostages and telling them it was all over, quieting their fears.

"Yeah, KickAss and Hit Girl can't have all the fun!" Dr Gravity joked "Speaking of where is the girl? I bet she'd get a kick outta this!" and moved towards his friend. Before Dr Gravity had finished extending his arm for the classic Justice Forever fist bump, The bizarro costumed KickAss brought his hand to the base of his baton and brought down the spiked club, lodging it deep in Dr Gravity's brain. His body hit the floor almost instantly.

"Nooo" Night Bitch yelled while pulling the trigger. The impact tore a hole into the wall next to the imposter KickAss's head. He took evasive maneuvers instantly causing Night bitch to miss her next shot as well. While running towards Battle Guy he jumped into the air and planted a flying Kick directly into his former best friends shield. He didn't miss a step as he ran over Battle Guy and through the emergency exit.

"Battle guy!" Night Bitch yelled.

"I'm Ok." he replied quickly. "I'm Ok." he said again as if reassuring himself. "Dr G isn't." he said with sadness as he got up and made his way to the costumed body on the ground.

"I know." was all Night Bitch could manage.


	10. Chapter 10

Dave was enjoying the moment. Mindy was snuggling into him and the movie was about to get started. Sure she had owned them both at bowling but she had been playing since she was 6 so that was understandable. The previews were just ending when Mindy's phone had started buzzing. Mindy glanced at it and then to Marcus who nodded in approval and handed her his keys. Dave followed Mindy to the exit and the two were off to save the day. Marcus took one last sip of his extra large coke and quietly left the theater through the main entrance.

"What was it?" Dave asked Mindy as he jumped into the shotgun seat.

"Night Bitch sent a text to meet her at the hospital. Not costumed but disguised."

"I hope everyone's ok." Dave said looking out the window as Mindy maneuvered the vehicle out of the parking lot.

"Me too." Mindy whispered reaching a hand over and placing it on her boyfriends thigh.

It was a quiet ride to the hospital. Until Dave couldn't take the silence and switched on the radio. "Justice Forever Team member Dr Gravity was severely injured while stopping an armed robbery tonight. His condition is stable however he remains on life support and little brain activity. Now for the weird. KickAss was reported to be the attacker. Battle guy has since refuted the claims online but no comment so far from the man himself." The dick jockey cackled over the speakers.

Dave's heart dropped. "What?" He said looking over at his girlfriend.

"Dave. We don't know anything until we get there.." Mindy tried to comfort her friend while images of Dr G's smile flashed before her eyes.

*FlashBack*

"Hey Hit Girl!" Dr Gravity smiled. "How are you?" he asked as he moved into JFHQ. He was early and didn't expect Hit Girl to already be here.

"Fuckin Fantastic" Mindy replied while spinning her butterfly knife around her hand.

"Ahh.. One of those nights huh?" Dr Gravity laughed and leaned against the nearest wall.

"I mean we spend every day together. I save his ass how many times? I gave him my first kiss..." She trailed off realizing she had been ranting. "Sorry" she said sheepishly. Dr Gravity was older than the rest of the group and honestly one of her favorite people in the world. He always made her laugh when things seemed dire and she knew Dave trusted him completely. It made talking to him that much easier.

"No need to apologize Hit Girl. You saved this team. The training,the finances and our tactics. All from you. Trust me when I say that Dave know's just how valuable you really are. We all do." Dr Gravity smiled warmly at his leader.

Mindy just smiled. It was torture being around Dave and not knowing what was the right move to make. Hit Girl always knew what to do... Mindy not so much.

"I ever tell you about the first time I met KickAss?" Dr Gravity asked his friend.

"No." Mindy replied with obvious interest.

"Well we were patrolling on a slow night, It had been right after you quit the hero thing." He gave her a funny look "I only know because Dave couldn't stop talking about this Hit Girl." He smiled. "Well I went in to take a leak and when I come out KickAss is fighting these two guys. I watched for just a second before I had to step in.." He trailed off. "It was awesome watching a real superhero fight."

Mindy let out a small laugh remembering just how bad Dave had been.

"Every patrol after he'd mention you any chance he got." Dr Gravity paused not sure if this was violating Dave's trust in him before remembering where he was going with the speech in the first place. "It's a matter of time, Don't rush these things. Trust me." Dr Gravity gave her his best grin before moving to the punching bag to warm up for his and Mindy's private training session.

"Hey, I ever tell you about when Big Daddy an I snuck into Dave's room?" She snorted.

*End Flashback*

She did trust him because he was a hero,like her. She thought to herself as they pulled into the hospitals parking lot. It was a really busy night at the hospital considering the night had been with the exception of the comic store shooting pretty uneventful according to Marty.

As they walked in they saw Night Bitch and Battle Guy in position on top of the roof keeping an eye on the entrance.. Marty had called when they pulled in and informed them on the nights events. Now Dr Gravity's cover was blown now and the bad guys would know soon if they already didn't. They had plenty of worst case scenario training but had been lucky till now.

"Harold Graves." Mindy said to the nurse behind the front desk. "We're here to see Harold Graves." Mindy repeated.

The nurse looked up and smiled. "So are they" and she pointed to the lobby that was filled with apparent Justice Forever supporters. Dave and Mindy were stunned by just how many people were filling the area. Some in their own homemade costumes or holding onto KickAss comics.

"Um We're uh..family. Mindy whispered to the nurse. The nurse looked again at the two people standing before her. A Red head girl and a guy who looked like the uni-bomber were family with a super hero.. "Right this way" the nurse stood with a knowing smile. Before she opened the door she looked down at the girl no older than her own daughter.. "Thank you. For everything." She whispered before turning the handle and walking down the hall towards her desk.

Mindy moved quickly to Dr Gravity's side taking his hand in hers. Dave stayed close to the wall as if he was going to fall over any moment and didn't trust his legs without the support.

"Hey Harold.. you did real good." Mindy whispered. "Battle Guy told us all about how badass you were." She smiled as a tear rolled down her face. "KickAss is here." she looked over at her boyfriend. "Come here." She whispered while motioning with her free hand.

Dave moved slowly from the wall until he could stabilize himself with the railing on the bed. The machines were to loud and he could barely hear himself think.

"Hey" his voice cracked. "I'm sorry." he finally said after a long pause and placed a hand on his first Justice Forever partners shin. "We'll make them pay." Dave said as if convincing himself.

"Hit Girl." Dave said looking at his Girlfriend with a look she had seen before only in her Daddy's eyes. "Away" Mindy leaned down and gave Harold a kiss on his forehead before following Dave out the window.

Thirty seconds later the head nurse made her way back into the room to find it empty and the window left wide open. She smiled a little and moved towards the window to close it. As she did she barely noticed a man in an all Black batman like outfit on the roof of the building on the other side of the street standing next to a rifle that was posted on a small stand. He made a gesture with his finger to his lips and returned to keeping watch over the fallen hero.


	11. Chapter 11

*Flashback*

"Boo fucking whoo" Mindy cursed and put a dollar in the swear jar

" This obsession with revenge it's not healthy, If you don't let me and the police do our jobs then there's gonna be nothing that i can do for you. You're never going to have a normal life and you'll probably end up like your father" Marcus pleaded with his best friends daughter.

"Marcus they cut a guy's head off! Who else is going to stop them? KickAss? You?!" Mindy spit at her guardian and father's best friend. She knew he was only doing what he thought was right but it wasn't.

"You go to your room and do your homework." Marcus said,doing is best to keep his cool. He knew she thought of him as some pussy lawman who couldn't make the world a better place but she was wrong. Sure things weren't like they were before but if she had only seen her real dad, Damon and himself when they were partners. They had really done a lot of good.. until they did to much good Marcus had to admit.

"Now!" Marcus hurried Mindy up the stairs.

He moved to the kitchen and grabbed a couple coffee mugs. He'd give her some time to cool off and bring her a cup. He knew it was inevitable that she would leave him. He just needed to slow her down a little. Marcus thought back to late night patrols before Damon had settled down and tried to start his family. The two would share a cup of hot chocolate and laugh at Damon's dry sense of humor as they'd talk about the days adventures.

"You know, I never..would have .. thought you a man of inaction." Big Daddy said in full costume from the counter top Damon used to sit on almost every other evening.

"Yeah, well I never would have thought you'd lose your mind.." Marcus laughed. He knew Damon wasn't there. He was tired and stressed from work. The corruption he dealt with every day was like walking through a mine field. He had finally broke. Not like you would expect a man to break. He didn't go buy brand new cars he couldn't afford or date women closer to his god daughters age.. Not Marcus. Instead he would lock himself away for hours at a time studying emails sent to him by a ghost.

"Careful,I hear, It's contagious." Big Daddy replied with a slight laugh.

*End flash back*

Marcus was sitting in his kitchen in the early hours of the morning. Mindy had sent him a text after she'd arrived at the hospital and informed him of the evenings tragedy. Things had been pretty quiet for awhile and things had started to feel under control but Marcus knew better than to believe it would last. Especially with Ralph D'Amico's daring prison escape six months back. The corruption was everywhere. Of course that had helped him clear Mindy's name. Well that and a powerful friend.

His door opened without warning putting him on high alert instantly before hearing the voice of his girl.

"Marcus?!" Mindy announced "Marcus?!" she tried again.

"In here." He informed her "Want some coffee?" He added before noticing the disheveled look she was presenting.

"Not now. I can't find Dave." She almost whispered.

"What? When's the last time you saw him?" Marcus asked concerned

"Since we fell asleep.." she trailed off "I woke up and he was gone." She looked up at her father figure.

"It'll be ok Mind.." Marcus did his best to comfort her and moved to hug his inherited Daughter

"I hope." she said into the familiar man's chest.

A few hours earlier KickAss was moving through a warehouse with killer intent. He'd picked up the location from a dealer known to be affiliated with what was left of the D'Amico family. The guy was tough but thanks to a trick Mindy had taught him with pliers he had squealed.

Dave had hoped Ralph would lay low after breaking out of prison especially since he didn't have Mindy. Thankfully he hadn't heard anything about the man and figured he was smart and left town. After all there was hardly any D'Amico infrastructure left and he couldn't be seen in public. Surprisingly after just a few hours of gathering Intel he was already on the trail of the shit breath Ralph. Apparently he hadn't been to quiet in the underworld of New York with what his plans were. He still had police in his pocket and was actively recruiting an army. Even going as far as stealing key members from some of the other crime families of the city. For the first time Dave understood why Big Daddy was how he was. Crime would never stop and neither would he.

KickAss had dispatched three armed guards with ease with not a single shot fired. Mindy would be was important, He understood that now. There were four men sitting around a table playing cards while an obvious hooker sat on a bar flirting with another guard who was acting as a bartender. Dave could tell because the bullet proof vest under the suit and the obvious 9mm the guy had under his jacket.

Dave moved silently to the corner of the bar. If he didn't get closer it wouldn't matter how much Kevlar or bullet proof plating his modified suit had he'd be torn apart. Before taking another step the Bartender finally succeeded in his flirting and moved through a set of doors to his right with the prostitute.

"Ok, makes it a bit easier." Dave whispered to himself and moved fully behind the bar. He noticed a shot gun under the bar and pulled it from it's container. Carefully he positioned it through the handle of the door the bartender had pushed in rendering it unable to open from the inside. Dave pulled his 44 magnum. Mindy always laughed at his choice in revolver but Dave felt if he was going to use a gun then he would use the ones that made him feel coolest. Just so happened he was as big of a fan of Clint Eastwood movies as he was Iron man.

Dave took aim and removed the nearest two thugs from their existences with a slight pull from each finger. He stood just as quickly as the men dropped from their chairs. "Go ahead. Make My Day." Dave said in a grizzled voice at the two thugs who hadn't had a chance to reach for their guns. Before Dave could say another word they made a move he interpreted as meaning blow my fucking brains out so Dave did what his gut told him to do. What Big Daddy or Mindy would do. "Thanks" Dave whispered and removed the shotgun from the door. As he opened it he saw the bartender half naked holding a gun to the woman's head. "You're ... you're KickAss!" He squeaked. "You don't shoot people." he said almost pleading for his life.

"Nothing wrong with shooting as long as the right people get shot!" Dave growled. "Now I know what you're thinking. Did he fire 6 shots or 5? Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself. But being as this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?"

Mindy was every emotion she could think of. Marcus had calmed her down earlier but it had been hours and still no word. This was not like her Dave at all. Marcus was using some police resources to help locate Dave on the down low and the justice forever team was still posted at the hospital so that left Mindy waiting at their house like Marcus had instructed. Mindy hated being instructed to do nothing. It was against her nature. Usually she'd have been out breaking knees and cracking skulls for information but she couldn't seem to stop crying and an emotional Hit Girl was a sloppy Hit Girl. "fucking pms" Mindy placed the blame on her hormones and not her aching heart. Suddenly additional light crept into the living room as she heard the door open and her missing heroes voice ring out

"Mindy, I'm home!" he said knowing he was in for it.

"Dave!" Mindy screamed rushing to her boyfriends side,embracing him tightly before breaking the hug only to slap the shit out of him.

"Don't you ever do that again asshole!" Mindy yelled with tears down her face.

"I'm sorry baby.." Dave whispered exhausted. He'd been through hell that night but he could breathe easier now.

"Dave, your face is bruised.." Mindy noticed the marks covering her mans face.

"I'm ok. I promise." he said bringing her back into another hug. "Call a meeting while I go get a shower." He said breaking the embrace and moved towards their bathroom past a stunned Hit Girl. He looked back over his shoulder. "Unless you wanna join?" He laughed at Hit Girl's excited eyes knowing the answer before he had even asked.

Ralph was sipping on his coffee while sitting in front of a huge flat screen watching the news reports on the fallen hero. At first he had thought his nephew a complete dumb ass but now he had a little more respect for the punk. This super villain thing was fun and allowed you the same anonymity as being a Mob boss. Of course it was great being out of the joint, All the prostitutes he could hope for and as far as the underground was concerned he was the man in charge but he knew better. Ralph hated having his strings pulled but unfortunately after the shit storm Chris had caused it was his only choice. They definitely wouldn't be happy to hear they had lost ten men that night and a ton of product but there were always more bodies to take their place. Ralph knew that nothing would stop what was to come next.


	12. Chapter 12

Mindy was ready. The days events had proven that much to her. The line of work she had been chosen for did not come with a guarantee of tomorrow so she needed to make everyday count. Besides she was still pissed.

She moved quietly to the door. Slowly she pushed it open using the slight crack in the door to spy on her unsuspecting victim. She moved behind the target without being spotted and reached around grabbing a hold of the intended appendage..

Dave let out a slight yelp before being overwhelmed by pleasure. Mindy moved to the side of her partner while staying busy with her hands she began nibbling and biting at Dave's shoulders and biceps before making her way to his chest. She paused only to look up at her boyfriend before dropping down to her knees keeping her eyes fixed on his...

"Never do that again." Mindy reiterated while backing up onto Dave as he leaned against their bed. It had been an all morning affair and with how long Mindy and Dave had waited she knew it would be a day before either would be worthwhile to the world.

"Ugh" he grunted at her force. "Yes baby" he grunted again as she slammed into him. He hadn't made moves on Mindy for a reason. She could kill him with his finger. He was happy to oblige his girl in all her fantasies to that point and was perfectly comfortable getting to know each others bodies in all kinds of ways even if intercourse wasn't on that list. Dave had always known when his girl was ready she would be amazing just like she was at everything else. He had been right.. Dave just should have known how much stamina she would have..

"Can we cancel the meeting?" Mindy begged her boyfriend. "We can go over everything tomorrow..." She trailed off while licking down Dave's muscled stomach. She stopped before her destination waiting for her lovers answer.

"You're insatiable" Dave laughed before placing a hand on top of the blondes head guiding her on and laid himself further back onto the pillows.

"I'll take that as a yes.." Mindy giggled.

"Ok so you guys keep watch over the hospital and we will reconvene tomorrow. Call me if you need me" Dave told Marty while watching Mindy perform a strip tease from her Hit Girl outfit. "I'll talk to you later buddy." He smiled as he hung up the phone.

"We good?" Mindy asked as she bent over

"Very." Dave replied before jumping up to grab a hold of his best friend and flung her onto the bed.

"Help.." Dave yelped before being dragged back onto the ground.. "Mindy.. I can't.. I need.. sleep.. or food.. or both." he laughed a little at his often overzealous girlfriend.

"Mmm food could be fun.." She smiled slyly before jumping up and running out the door. Dave was exhausted. Not only had he spent all night avenging his fallen comrade by committing mass murder he had now deflowered his love and spent the rest of the day in positions he didn't even know if the Kama Sutra had names for. Just then Mindy returned to the open door wearing only a whipped cream bikini.

"Saw this in a movie once. " She smiled suddenly a little shy. He loved how they could spend the whole day doing what they had or murdering scum and somehow she would still feel insecure. "When I was on the run.. I thought about you." Mindy almost whispered before stepping a little into the room. "Wanna taste?" she asked seductively while licking her lips.

Throughout the afternoon,evening and night Dave waited for a call that never came. Mindy kept him distracted from the rage that still was burning beneath his calm surface. He was able to take out all frustrations on the very tough and very flexible girl that was now laying passed out on his bed. She had a huge grin and Dave hoped she'd be out for a few hours if only so he could recover. God she is amazing. Dave smiled and whispered "I love you." before placing a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes still unaware of the blinking light of his webcam. Mindy opened hers and turned towards her lover. "I love you Dave." She said as he opened his eyes. They remained still for awhile just staring into each other. Before Mindy decided to climb on top of Dave again and ask.. "Make love to me."

In his room Chris D'amico was sitting in his chair really wishing he still had a dick.


End file.
